


New Year's Wish

by moeblobmegane



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moeblobmegane/pseuds/moeblobmegane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka drops the bomb while they were eating their first noodles of the year.</p><p>Repost from tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [THIS ](https://31.media.tumblr.com/dddf3a562027141fc4cf4051f35489f9/tumblr_mxg57dwYpl1qjj9p4o1_500.jpg)picture. Because the MakoRin is strong in official art. (thanks to the staff who inserts MakoRin everywhere. god bless you staff-san. You’re the best shipper.)

"I know what Rin-chan wished!" Nagisa announced brightly, slamming his hands on the table to get everyone’s attention. Rei immediately asked him to please sit down and don’t spill the noodle soup on the table. Haruka and Makoto looked at him, simply waiting. Gou was smiling as if she knew exactly what her brother wished for. Nitori looked at him with anticipation, eyes wide and shining brightly. Rin just scoffed and rolled his eyes. "It’s definitely…" He cleared his throat and did his best impression of Rin’s gruff voice. " _I wish I can swim in a pool full of cherry blossom petals._ ”

As Makoto and Gou laughed, Nitori looked at Rin with questioning eyes while Rei raised his eyebrows in confusion. Haruka smiled just a bit.

"You idiot!" Rin actually stood up to hit Nagisa’s head lightly. "You—"

"Senpai, you want that?" Nitori asked with a gleeful smile. "Ah~ Such a shame we have a covered court, right? Maybe in Iwatobi…"

"Don’t just believe everything!" The redhead exclaimed at his underclassman. The others laughed louder. "I won’t tell you my real wish! That would jinx it!"

Nagisa puffed up his cheeks. “Even though we all know you wished to join the Olympics in the future…”

Rin just blushed and looked down, slurping on his noodles and not denying nor agreeing to Nagisa’s statement.

"If someone else guesses it, the wish does not get jinxed, does it?" Rei asked to no one in particular. "I wonder what Haruka-senpai and Makoto-senpai wished for?"

Nagisa grinned. “If it doesn’t jinx it, then we can guess what it is without worry~” He clapped once then glanced at the two. “With Haruka-senpai…” He squinted and leaned towards the blue-haired senpai, as if he was reading the older boy’s mind. He cleared his throat once again, then frowned just a bit like how Haruka does most of the time. “ _I only wish to be Free.”_

Everyone else laughed at how perfect Nagisa’s impersonation was.

"A lifetime supply of mackerel." Rin absentmindedly said. "Isn’t that something he’d wish for?"

Before anyone could react, Haruka’s eyes widened and stared at Rin. “How did you know?” His voice showed his surprise.

Rin blinked at the other boy. “Are you serious? God Haru, you’re really weird…”

That statement probably sparked some sort of competitiveness in Haruka as usual. “Makoto’s still the weirdest.” He said with a shrug, as if that made his wish less weird. He then looked at Rin and, with a certain level of challenge in his tone, said “And my wish is not as lame as yours.”

"My wish is not lame!" Rin exclaimed, but did not speak more of that. To get the topic away from his wish, he asked "What do you mean Makoto’s wish is the weirdest?"

Haruka glanced at Makoto who was staring at him innocently. “…I’m not saying.”

Rin’s eyebrows furrowed. That glance just made him all the more curious. But he knew he won’t be able to pry it out of this guy. Haruka is a very stubborn guy, after all. So instead, he concentrated his attack on their tallest friend. “Makoto…”

Eyes wide, Makoto immediately shook his head. “I’m not supposed to say my wish, right…” His cheeks had a slight tinge of red, as if guilty of hiding something.

"Then, if we guess correctly, you’d react…" Rin mused, grinning as ideas flooded his mind. He locked eye contacts with Nagisa then with Gou and Rei. They smiled at him as well. _Reading the psychic boy’s mind, huh_ … "Does it have anything to do with swimming?"

Makoto just stared at him without answering. There was no change in his slightly smiling, amused expression.

"Does it have anything to do with your family?" Gou asked helpfully. She did notice that he was a very family-centric guy.

Still no change. He just chuckled a bit and shook his head.

"Ah~ Surprisingly, it’s about love!" Nagisa exclaimed, since there was no other choice left anyway. "Was it  _I want to have a girl friend?_ " Honestly, Nagisa could not imagine him wishing something like that. It would be interesting if that was the case though.

Laughing some more, Makoto shook his head another time. “I don’t have those thoughts at all.”

"Is it something about Haru, then?" Rin asked. In his mind, Haru was Makoto’s number one priority at all times. Therefore, he might have given his only wish to Haru as well. That sounds just about right. Typical Makoto Tachibana antics. "You probably wished that Haru would stop soaking whenever he sees a water container large enough."

Makoto blinked a bit, then laughed. “I should have thought of that!” He exclaimed. “That’s a really good wish.”

"Not that, then…" Rin was stumped. What would Makoto wish for?

"Is it something about Rin?" Haruka suddenly spoke up, not even looking up as he continued mixing his noodles with his chopsticks.

The suggestion came out of nowhere but as everyone saw Makoto blush just a bit and look down, they realized how right it must be. Haruka scored the point for reading the psychic boys’ mind. Even though he did not say a word, Makoto’s body language just screamed “YES” to everyone.

Rin’s eyes were wide and he gaped openly, not sure how to react to that. Why in the world would Makoto wish anything about him? He seriously had no idea what it was. “Makoto…”

"I’m not saying anything!" Makoto exclaimed suddenly, standing up and rushing to get his bag. "I’m- I’m- I’m leaving!" Despite the abruptness, he still bowed politely and said "I’ll be taking my leave then. See you all soon" in a rush. He quickly went out the door and into the road to his house.

  


"Wait!" Rin rushed off outside and followed after him. "What does that mean?"

Makoto looked at him as if Rin was being mean to him. His whole expression showed how pitiful he was. It almost made the redhead guilty for pursuing the issue. “Saying a wish out loud would jinx it.” He muttered. He seriously looked like a kicked puppy. And Rin was the big bad bully.

"It’s about me, isn’t it?" Rin insisted. "If it’s about me, then  _I_ can make it come true. I’ll make it come true, okay? So tell me.” He was being illogical, for the most part. And stubborn. And very much pushy. But he was Matsuoka Rin and that was practically who he was. He was stubborn and pushy. Everyone knew that. Besides, he was confident in making whatever that wish true. At least once he hears it, he’ll be able to satisfy his curiosity. And understand why the hell Makoto is so embarrassed.

"It-it’s embarrassing, Rin…" Being interrogated made him blush even harder. "I didn’t wish for anything bad, I promise…" He wasn’t really sure why Rin wants to hear about his wish. It was nothing big at all. It was just something he didn’t want to say  _to Rin himself_.

"Of course you didn’t wish for anything bad. You’re Makoto." Rin sighed, as if that was the most obvious thing in the world. Makoto was a saint-to-be. Heck, the Vatican might make him a saint if they meet him right now. He won’t ever wish for anything bad for anyone. Especially not for a friend like Rin. Which brings him to the harder question… what exactly would Makoto wish for Rin’s sake? "Was it for me to be an Olympic swimmer…?"

"W-well, not really…" Makoto didn’t even think of that. It didn’t cross his mind when he was thinking of his wish earlier.

"Then what is it…?" Rin was starting to feel frustrated.

Makoto  _knew_  when Rin was becoming irritated. This was it. This was the face of a Rin who can’t rein in his emotions any longer. He was frowning and there was clear annoyance in his eyes. “Rin…” Makoto sighed and looked down. “I just-” Would Rin be angry if he heard his wish? Now that Makoto thinks about it, his wish was pretty selfish. “I just wished that Rin-chan would…”

"Would…?" Rin waited in baited breath, looking at him expectantly.

"I wished that Rin-chan would always smile and never leave our side again." Makoto confessed, cheeks aflame. "I know it isn’t really your goal to stay in Iwatobi and you probably want to go abroad someday and go to the Olypics and all those great things so my wish is clearly in contrast to yours and and and-"

" _Makoto._ "

When he looked up, Rin was smiling. That real, big smile of happiness he doesn’t show often. Then, some tears fell from his eyes. Oh god no. Makoto made him cry! “Rin, Rin, I’m sorry! I’m going to un-wish it now so please don’t cry-“

"Idiot…" Rin wiped at his eyes immediately. "Idiot… Don’t un-wish it." He continued wiping his eyes because the tears just won’t stop. He started chuckling and Makoto just stared at him. "I would love to stay here too…"

Makoto, eyes wide, placed a hand on Rin’s cheek, using his thumb to wipe the tears. “I said my wish was for you to smile. You said you’ll make it come true! See, my wish was jinxed!”

Rin started laughing, hitting Makoto’s shoulder jokingly. “It was your fault for being cheesy.” The tears stopped when he continued laughing at Makoto.

_Oh god_ Makoto broke Rin. “Stop laughing!”

"No way!" Rin, still laughing, pulled him in for a hug. "God, you’re too sweet. Are you even real?"

"It wasn’t sweet. It was just my wish." Makoto said softly. "We’re all so happy when you’re around. It’s just my selfish wish to keep you to ourselves."

"Then I’ll stay here forever." Rin smiled and added softly, " _I’ll grant your wish._ ”


End file.
